


I Expected You To Be More Composed

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [34]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Therealmvp: Hello, I believe it is time I introduced myself</p><p>Adotfightme: Are you martha?</p><p>Therealmvp: Yes</p><p>Colderthancold: No offense, ma’am, but that’s not the username I imagined you’d pick</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Expected You To Be More Composed

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = Elamistress  
> Theodosia Prevost Burr = Theodora "Dori" Bercer = DoriBer  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings  
> Martha Washington = Martha Danhoff = Therealmvp  
> Alexander Hamilton = Alexander Miller = Adotfightme

**Therealmvp:** Hello, I believe it is time I introduced myself

 **Adotfightme:** Are you martha?

 **Therealmvp:** Yes

 **Colderthancold:** No offense, ma’am, but that’s not the username I imagined you’d pick

 **Therealmvp:** I didn’t choose it

 **Jdotlaw:** who did?

 **Therealmvp:** I’m not sure, but George is the one that set up the account

 **Lagayette:** I came up with the username

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** but why

 **Lagayette:** bc this is how I spend my time

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** thinking of usernames???

 **Lagayette:** don’t judge me like this hercules

 **Therealmvp:** You are George’s campaign team, right?

 **Adotfightme:** yeeeeeeees

 **Therealmvp:** You are the people who got George to win the election with no party or platform

 **Tomjemmings:** Yes

 **Therealmvp:** I expected you to be more composed, honestly

 **Jdotlaw:** I understand that but also i don’t think alex has ever been composed in his life

 **Adotfightme:** wHAT IS THA TSUPPOSED TO MEAN

 **Jdotlaw:** exactly what you think

 **Therealmvp:** I was told you were all experienced politicians

 **Angelsky:** well the females here are not experienced politicians

 **Elamistress:** bc u kno it’s hard to do anything when ur not considered a citizen

 **Adotfightme: @morelikedamnilton** still did a lot tho bc she’s amazing

 **Morelikedamnilton:** <3

 **Therealmvp:** Was I lied to?

 **Colderthancold: @therealmvp** that really depends on how you’re viewing the situation

 **Therealmvp:** Care to explain?

 **Mamjer: @therealmvp** how much do you know about the campaign itself?

 **Therealmvp:** less than I ought

 **Tomjemmings:** You’re the one who agreed to this

 **Mamjer:** can u imagine if we didn’t change it and trump was the vp

 **Tomjemmings:** omgomgomgomgomg

 **Colderthancold: @therealmvp** You were Martha Washington, and you remember being Martha Washington, correct?

 **Therealmvp:** Yes

 **Colderthancold:** Then you’ve actually met most of us, before

 **Therealmvp:** I feel like George did mention that

 **Tomjemmings: @therealmvp** we didn’t get along

 **Therealmvp:** JEFFERSON

 **Tomjemmings:** …

 **Adotfightme:** DRAG HIM MARTHA

 **Therealmvp: @adotfightme** I didn’t give you permission to use my first name

 **Adotfightme:** i’ve accidently called u mom i feel like the permission is implied

 **Jdotlaw:** u did not

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I wish i was surprised

 **Adotfightme:** …

 **Therealmvp:** I don’t remember enough of the details of my past life, so I mostly know what has been spread around by the media

 **Colderthancold:** That’s fair

 **Therealmvp:** So what’s the platform

 **Lagayette:** pro-LGBTQIA+

 **Adotfightme:** against the party system

 **Jdotlaw:** I think that might be all we’ve gotten out of **@gwar** tbh

 **Angelsky: @lagayette** why isn’t **@gwar** here

 **Lagayette:** he’s resting

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** nice

 **Shotshotshot:** sorry I’m late to the party but **@lagayette** 1) congrats on the engagement!!!! 2) does that mean ur going to be FLOTUS

 **Elamistress:** FPOTUS

 **Therealmvp:** FPOTUS?

 **Elamistress:** first person of the united states

 **Therealmvp:** you’re getting married? To George?

 **Lagayette:** oui

 **Therealmvp:** isn’t that going to be a PR disaster?

 **Tomjemmings:** that’s why we have burr

 **Colderthancold:** actually at that point I believe the responsibility will have shifted to whoever @gwar appoints for his press secretary

 **Therealmvp:** What is he doing for the cabinet?

 **Adotfightme:** He refuses to tell us beyond the fact that it’s not any of us

 **Tomjemmings: @adotfightme** well it was never going to be you

 **Adotfightme:** u don’t need to be so rude omg

 **Therealmvp:** Are you telling me that George wasn’t being mysterious but that there is actually no legitimate platform to his upcoming presidency

 **Angelsky:** yes

 **Shotshotshot:** that’s what i’ve gotten out of them so far

 **Colderthancold:** In these types of situations we’re the figure it out as you go along type of people

 **Therealmvp:** that’s not how this is supposed to work

 **Tomjemmings:** probably not but it worked for us before so what’s going to stop it from working again

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Do you think gwash is going to keep his “kingly tendencies”

 **Adotfightme:** probs

 **Therealmvp:** I remember that

 **Therealmvp:** i’m going to have to deal with that, aren’t I

 **Colderthancold:** a little bit?

 **Therealmvp:** Now that the campaign is over and you no longer are necessarily garnering publicity for the campaign, what will your role be in the presidency?

 **Mamjer:** Officially we’ll be unofficial advisors

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I’m the tailor

 **Lagayette:** FPOTUS

 **Therealmvp:** Are you going to stay in school

 **Adotfightme:** I kind of have to

 **Angelsky:** I don’t think my parents would let **@morelikedamnilton** or I not

 **Lagayette:** I...haven’t given it that much thought

 **Therealmvp:** but once you marry george, aren’t you, I don’t know, going to have to take up that mantle and all it entails

 **Lagayette:** I suppose you’re right

 **Tomjemmings:** I believe in you **@lagayette**

 **Lagayette:** merci

 **Mamjer:** just remember u can’t outshine my wife

 **Doriber:** @mamjer no one can outshine dolley in that regard

 **Mamjer:** :’)

 **Jdotlaw: @lagayette** I think part of what you’ll have to do is all the socializing stuff and what not that is part of the presidency? And while you’re great at that, I feel like that might be difficult just on principle

 **Elamistress:** And you’re marrying gwash during his presidency, like, has that happened before?

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** our very own royal wedding

 **Therealmvp:** How is congress and other such political things of importance going to treat George?

 **Colderthancold:** How do you mean?

 **Therealmvp:** He is independent, and he is very firm on that. People aren’t going to know how to treat him

 **Doriber:** Can’t he use that to his advantage?

 **Colderthancold:** He can - especially if he doesn’t let his opinions be known too soon

 **Adotfightme:** did u just vague me

 **Colderthancold:** I don’t kno what u mean

 **Jdotlaw:** b u l l s h i t

 **Morelikedamnilton:** pls stop

 **Therealmvp:** So, at this point, Gwar’s political strategy is to keep everyone guessing by not letting people know what he’s planning and never truly aligning himself with one group

 **Angelsky:** That is what we’ve discussed to this point, yes

 **Therealmvp:** People aren’t going to like that

 **Tomjemmings:** No. But people are going to dislike something about every option we’ve discussed

 **Therealmvp:** That is inescapable

 **Mamjer:** Really, we’re just sticking to what we know. If anyone were to look into Washington’s presidency, he focused on a couple of issues, and was fairly firm with what he wanted

 **Tomjemmings:** And people voted for him on the premise he was George Washington so they can’t really complain about him doing what he did before

 **Lagayette:** just applied to modern issues

 **Therealmvp:** but ur existence in this situation will make George’s entire campaign seem too liberal to be real

 **Colderthancold:** but this is where our keep ur hand close to ur chest play comes in

 **Therealmvp:** Huh

 **Lagayette:** my future position as FPOTUS hasn’t been made public knowledge

 **Elamistress:** people who know laf know they’re engaged, but not many people know of theirs and gwash’s relationship to begin with

 **Colderthancold:** and if we just happen to announce that you, Martha Danhoff, were Martha Washington in a past life…

 **Therealmvp:** People will draw their own conclusions, and the republicans will be happy thinking they have someone to instill traditional values

 **Mamjer:** And, because we’re all known as reincarnations, most of our initial reforms and plans will be more accepted bc the arguments of “this is how it was originally intended to be” can’t really be made because we are the ones who made the rules

 **Mamjer:** i.e. gun laws

 **Therealmvp:** So everyone is going to think they won, and then as more time passes they’ll realize that’s not the case?

 **Colderthancold:** yes

 **Lagayette:** The first step of that process will be the wedding  <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm really very tired, so I hope this makes sense! :-)
> 
> I'm going on vacation next week so I'm planning on writing things in advance and queueing them to post - so here's to hoping I am successful in that endeavor!


End file.
